Just the way you are
by Zara Watson
Summary: Uma viagem emocionante para a Austrália em busca dos pais de Hermione e a oportunidade perfeita para que Rony possa conquistá-la de uma vez por todas.
1. Prólogo

**NA: **Esta fanfic foi escrita para o projeto "Long Time no See" da sessão Sidekick do fórum 6V. Por ser um projeto as atualizações tem prazos de 21 dias para cada capítulo, então a conclusão da fic pode demorar um pouco.

* * *

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

**Prólogo**

O dia seguinte a batalha de Hogwarts foi talvez um dos piores para os sobreviventes. Enterrar os mortos de uma guerra é sempre doloroso, mas enterrar familiares e amigos tão próximos, que morreram tentando salvá-los, chegava a ser quase insuportável. Muita gente perdeu amigos e parentes nos anos que precederam à batalha final e durante a mesma. Hogwarts jamais seria a mesma e muito menos os seus alunos, que tiveram que crescer tão rapidamente em prol de um mundo melhor. Foi pensando nisso que o novo Ministro da Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, decidiu enterrar todos os mortos da guerra nos terrenos da escola, para que as futuras gerações de alunos pudessem saber quem foram os responsáveis pelo mundo de paz em que viviam. Para isso foi construída uma espécie de cemitério memorial nas imediações da tumba de Dumbledore, de forma que a do diretor ficasse no centro. Na entrada do local foi afixada uma grande placa de bronze com os nomes de todos que ali jaziam.

Harry fez questão de que enterrassem Snape perto de Dumbledore. Durante a cerimônia, contou a todos os presentes sobre o grande bruxo que o professor de Poções havia sido e da sua imensa coragem em trair o Lord das Trevas para salvar o filho da mulher que tanto amou e por quem viveu.

Rony e Hermione ainda não haviam conversado sobre o beijo que ela dera nele minutos antes da batalha final; os acontecimentos e as perdas que tiveram ainda estavam muito vivas e doíam bastante. Quando voltaram para o castelo de Hogwarts após enterrarem todos os corpos, os dois deixaram Harry sozinho com Gina na sala comunal da Grifinória e foram para o jardim, sentaram em baixo de uma árvore perto do lago e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, pensando em tudo o que haviam passado nos últimos anos.

- Mione, eu... – Rony começou envergonhado, as orelhas vermelhas como um pimentão.

- Não precisa falar nada, Rony, eu... Eu sei que precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu na sala precisa, mas... Ah, fiquei tão emocionada com você defendendo os elfos e se importando com eles que... – Estava nervosa de mais para continuar.

- Calma, Mione, não precisa ficar assim tão nervosa. Aquela foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido antes da batalha, foi o que me deu forças para ir até o fim mesmo quando vi o meu irmão cair morto tão perto de mim e não poder fazer nada. Foi a certeza de que você também sentia por mim algo mais que um amor de amigo que me fez lutar com todas as minhas forças para poder estar com você depois que tudo acabasse e dizer o quanto gosto de você.

- Ah, Rony, eu sofri tanto no sexto ano quando você saiu por aí pegando a Lilá... Não sabia o que fazer, e depois teve esse ano, né, nós dois discutindo o tempo todo por causa daquela maldita horcruxe, você indo embora e me deixando sozinha com o Harry... foi tudo tão difícil. Eu gosto tanto de você, acho que sempre gostei, desde o primeiro ano, mas nós dois somos tão cabeça dura. Acho que a Gina foi a primeira pessoa que notou o que rolava entre nós dois e foi ela quem me fez começar a enxergar isso. Nossa, nem acredito que finalmente estamos conversando sobre esse assunto. – Hermione suspirou aliviada. Aquela conversa já havia demorado demais para acontecer.

- E o que você pensa em fazer agora Mione? Com o fim da guerra e tudo o mais, pensa em voltar para terminar Hogwarts?

- No momento a única coisa que penso em fazer desesperadamente é ir atrás dos meus pais e desfazer o feitiço. Quero tanto eles de volta, Rony... – Uma lágrima começou a escorrer pelo canto do olho da garota. Rony aproximou-se dela, enxugou a lágrima com o dedo polegar e encostou a cabeça de Hermione em seu ombro, afagando seus cabelos.

- Se quiser eu posso ir com você até a Austrália. Vamos juntos encontrar seus pais.

- Sério, Rony? Nós dois? Viajando juntos?

- Claro, por que não? Está decido, vou com você para a Austrália encontrar seus pais e desfazer o feitiço. Você os terá de volta quando menos esperar. – Sorriu.

- Você viajaria comigo de uma maneira totalmente trouxa? Sem usar magia? – a garota perguntou, começando a se divertir com a idéia.

- Sem magia? Mas levaríamos dias para chegar lá. Você acha mesmo necessário?

- Não acho que seja necessário, mas acho que seria divertido vê-lo usando métodos trouxas para viajar.

- Ótimo. Eu topo então. – Rony concordou pensando no que o aguardaria. Era impossível viajar sem magia, como ele iria conseguir? A única certeza que tinha era a de que Hermione valia à pena. E pelo menos a viajem seria mais longa, assim passariam muito mais tempo juntos.

* * *

**NA: **Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta Nanda que foi muito fofa ao betar esse prólogo com menos de um dia para que eu pudesse publicá-lo no prazo. Espero que gostem!


	2. Resquícios de uma guerra

**Resquícios de uma guerra**

A conversa com Hermione foi mais fácil do que ele imaginou que seria. Rony voltou para o castelo muito mais leve e aliviado por ter finalmente se entendido com ela e assumido seus sentimentos, mas o alívio logo passou quando os dois cruzaram os portões de entrada para o saguão. Ver a escola destruída daquela forma, os restos de concreto e de sangue pelo chão, escadas e paredes, era uma visão nada agradável. A lembrança da morte de seu irmão, Tonks e Lupin se fazia presente em todos os lugares. A sala comunal da Grifinória, que sempre fora um refúgio para os habitantes da casa, se tornou um tormento; tudo ali lembrava Fred.

Os estudantes que ainda estavam na escola desciam as escadas dos dormitórios com os malões arrumados e cumprimentavam Rony como se soubessem que ele estava pensando no irmão. Quem ali não se lembrava de Fred e Jorge Weasley? Quem não foi cobaia pelo menos uma vez de suas mirabolantes criações? Rony tinha certeza de que Fred jamais seria esquecido e de que Jorge jamais seria o mesmo. Pelo menos eles não teriam que freqüentar aquela sala comunal novamente.

Hermione segurou a mão do ruivo e o conduziu até o dormitório. Ela sabia o quanto ele estava triste e como aquele lugar lembrava seu irmão.

Sentir a mão de Hermione segurando a sua foi como uma corrente de ar quente que o aqueceu por dentro. Ele sabia que por mais triste que estivesse a presença dela tinha o poder de reconfortá-lo, ainda mais agora que tudo parecia estar esclarecido entre os dois. Queria tanto abraçá-la, sentir seu perfume mais perto, sentir o calor do seu corpo junto ao dele.

Chegaram ao dormitório e para sorte de Rony ele estava quase vazio. A única presença ali era a de Harry, que parecia perdido olhando os terrenos da escola pela janela do quarto.

-Harry, você está bem? – Hermione perguntou soltando a mão de Rony e aproximando-se do amigo.

-Ah, Hermione, não percebi que tinham chegado – falou virando-se. A voz soava triste e distante.

-Acabamos de entrar, se quiser podemos sair – Rony falou ainda perto da porta.

-Tudo bem, Rony, ficar com vocês me distrai.

-É estranho, não? Estar aqui no dormitório e não termos que arrumar nossas coisas para partir porque simplesmente não estivemos aqui o ano inteiro – o ruivo comentou observando o quarto.

-Tem razão. Quando cheguei o Neville estava arrumando as coisas dele e fiquei aqui na minha antiga cama pensando que não tinha o que arrumar porque não passei o ano aqui. Hogwarts sempre foi minha casa e justamente no meu último ano não pude retornar.

-Nós retornamos, Harry, tudo terminou no lugar onde começou. Foi aqui que Voldemort nasceu e aqui ele foi destruído – Hermione comentou, sentando na cama que pertencera a Dino Thomas.

-Eu sei, Mione. Eu sei. É difícil saber que tantas pessoas morreram para que isso acontecesse. Fico pensando como serão as coisas daqui para frente, penso no pequeno Teddy e em como ele vai viver com o peso de ser órfão. Será que vai sofrer tanto quanto eu sofri?

-Não Harry, ele não vai sofrer como você porque ele terá um padrinho que não estará preso em Azkaban sendo acusado de ter matado os pais dele, porque ele não será criado por tios trouxas, totalmente alheio à existência de seus poderes e de um mundo com pessoas iguais a ele. Ele tem uma avó que o amará com todas as forças e terá você para ensiná-lo a ser um grande bruxo.

-A Hermione tem razão, Harry. O filho de Lupin terá um padrinho que eu tenho certeza que irá amá-lo e cuidar dele sempre que for preciso. Não foi à toa que o Remo te escolheu. Ele sabia que só alguém que passou pela experiência de ter os pais mortos na guerra e ter crescido órfão seria capaz de cuidar do filho dele para que o garoto não sinta tanto a falta dos pais.

-Você quer dizer que o Remo sabia que ia morrer quando me chamou para ser padrinho do filho dele? – Harry perguntou indignado.

-Não, eu quis dizer que o Remo sabia que poderia morrer a qualquer momento durante a guerra e por isso quis garantir que o padrinho do filho dele fosse alguém que ele amava muito e que sabia que seria a pessoa certa para educar e cuidar do garoto – Rony falou sentando-se na cama que lhe pertencera.

-Desculpe, Rony, é que tudo isso é muito difícil de aceitar. Acho que vamos passar alguns anos juntando os cacos das vidas que foram quebradas durante a existência de Voldemort.

-É difícil para todos nós, Harry. Eu já estou começando a me preparar para juntar os cacos da minha vida, tenho que partir em busca dos meus pais na Austrália para desfazer o feitiço de memória e trazê-los de volta.

-Eu aqui como sempre só pensando em mim e nos meus sentimentos... Nem lembrei o quanto deve ter sido difícil este ano para você, Mione, você realmente teve a coragem de um grifinório fazendo o que fez para proteger sua família. Eu ainda não agradeci a vocês dois por terem embarcado nisso tudo comigo. Tenho certeza que jamais teria conseguido derrotar Voldemort se não tivesse vocês dois ao meu lado, não sou nem metade do herói que as pessoas acham que sou sem vocês.

Os três se abraçaram, um abraço forte e carregado de emoções, o símbolo de uma amizade que foi capaz de vencer todas as barreiras impostas e de chegar intacta ao fim da guerra.

-Agora quero saber o que vocês dois andaram fazendo esta manhã. Eu passei a manhã inteira com a Gina, ela estava muito triste com a morte de Fred e chorou quase o tempo todo. Nunca pensei que fosse ser tão difícil consolar alguém, ainda mais quando meu coração não parava de bater intensamente só por estar ao lado dela. Eu amo tanto a sua irmã, Rony, que mal consigo respirar perto dela.

-Nossa! Você está pedindo a minha permissão? – Rony comentou rindo da cara de embaraço do amigo.

-Eu só... ah, não sei o que falar. Nem sei como falar com ela sobre isso.

-Relaxa, Harry, minha irmã é louquinha por você, esteja ao lado dela para quando ela precisar de um ombro para chorar e ela vai esquecer que você a deixou sozinha e sem notícias por quase um ano.

-Rony! Não precisa falar assim, né. Bem, Harry, acho que já percebeu que ele aprova a sua relação com a irmã dele. A Gina é uma garota muito especial, dê tempo para que ela possa sentir a perda do irmão, é como o Rony disse, esteja por perto. Vocês vão acabar se entendendo.

-Eu sei, Mione, é que às vezes eu me sinto um idiota sem saber o que fazer. Mas não se preocupe, eu não vou magoá-la.

-Acho bom mesmo – Rony falou dando um tapinha sincero no ombro do amigo.

-Mas parando de falar de mim, vocês ainda não disseram onde passaram a manhã.

-Ah, nós caminhamos por aí, pelos terrenos da escola – Hermione respondeu sem graça.

-Sei, conversaram muito ou só repetiram a cena de ontem na sala precisa?

-Não sei do que você está falando, Harry – Rony comentou, ficando vermelho.

-Nós conversamos, conversamos muito, sobre várias coisas.

-Ah tá, então vocês só conversaram, Hermione?

-Claro. O que mais poderíamos fazer além de conversar e andar pela escola?

-Nada. Nada que já não tenham feito na minha frente – Harry riu.

-Pára com isso Harry – a garota pediu, ficando tão vermelha quanto Rony, se é que isso era possível.

-Tudo bem, não falo mais nada. Para quando é a sua viagem Mione? Quando você irá para a Austrália?

-Não sei exatamente quando, mas pretendo ir o mais rápido possível. Quando voltarmos para Londres, vou até a minha casa para ver como estão as coisas por lá, depois vou ao banco ver como está minha conta para poder comprar as passagens de ida.

-Você não pegou todo o seu dinheiro quando saiu de casa?

-Não, Rony, eu tinha que me prevenir, né? Se algum dia eu voltasse, não poderia estar totalmente sem dinheiro trouxa – respondeu como sempre respondia a uma pergunta em sala de aula.

-Espere aí... Como assim comprar as "passagens de ida"? – Harry perguntou olhando para os dois.

-Ah, é que... O Rony vai comigo.

-Uhm... Entendi... Vocês vão viajar _juntos_. Só os dois. E para que comprar passagens se podem aparatar?

-A Hermione me desafiou a viajar de maneira totalmente trouxa e eu aceitei.

-Desafiou, é? Sei... Muito interessante isso, imagino que será uma viagem e tanto.

-Pois é, o Rony foi muito cavalheiro em se oferecer para viajar comigo, assim não fico sozinha – falou corando.

-Muito cavalheiro da parte dele mesmo – Harry comentou sem conter o riso. – Quando é que vocês vão admitir que se gostam?

-Nós estamos no processo, ok? – Rony falou, corando mais do que gostaria e olhando sem graça para Hermione, que ficou calada.

-Tudo bem, não falo mais sobre isso. Vou esperar esse processo acabar.

-A professora McGonagall está chamando todos, já está na hora de irmos embora. – Uma aluna do sexto ano que havia permanecido na escola pra a batalha foi até o quarto onde o trio estava para dar o aviso da professora.

-Nós já estamos indo, muito obrigada – Hermione respondeu.

-Vamos então – Rony falou, levantando-se da cama e olhando com saudades para o quarto que ocupara durante seis anos de sua vida.

-Vamos. – Harry fez o mesmo e os três saíram despedindo-se da torre da Grifinória e do castelo de Hogwarts.

A volta para Londres no Expresso de Hogwarts foi tranqüila e silenciosa, os ocupantes do trem pareciam apenas querer chegar em casa e esquecer os acontecimentos da última noite no colégio. Muitos com certeza ainda lamentariam a perda de amigos e entes queridos durante um longo tempo. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina chegaram na Toca acompanhados de Gui e Fleur, que foram buscá-los na Estação de King's Cross. O restante da família Weasley já havia voltado para casa mais cedo, preferiram não esperar pelo trem e aparataram do povoado de Hogsmead. A casa estava mergulhada em um silêncio assustador, não parecia haver vida ali dentro. Molly estava na cozinha limpando a louça pela milésima vez, Arthur estava na sala sentado em uma poltrona de frente para a lareira, Carlinhos caminhava a esmo pelo jardim e Jorge estava trancado no quarto desde que voltaram de Hogwarts.

Gina subiu as escadas e trancou-se no quarto. Rony levou Harry e Mione para o seu e os três permaneceram lá durante a tarde até serem chamados para o jantar. A alegria da Toca parecia ter morrido junto com Fred. Os gêmeos não existiam mais, Jorge agora estava só.

O jantar parecia se arrastar. Ninguém conversava e as lágrimas pareciam que iam cair a qualquer momento dos olhos de cada um ali. Depois de comerem Gui e Fleur se despediram de todos e foram para casa. Carlinhos iria passar mais alguns dias com a família e depois voltaria para o seu emprego na Romênia e Percy voltara a morar na Toca. Harry havia sido convidado para ficar por lá também, pelo menos até se organizar e resolver se iria ou não morar na mansão que herdara de Sirius.

-Eu gostaria de falar com vocês – Rony falou olhando para os pais. Todos já haviam terminado de comer e se dirigido para a sala.

-Pode dizer, meu filho – Molly falou, levantando a cabeça que estava apoiada no ombro do marido.

-Como todos vocês sabem, a Hermione alterou a memória dos pais dela e eles estão vivendo na Austrália. – Todos assentiram com a cabeça e Arthur fez sinal para que o filho continuasse. – Eu decidi que não a deixarei viajar sozinha, então irei com ela para a Austrália e a ajudarei a desfazer o feitiço e trazer os pais de volta – concluiu, esperando a reação dos pais.

-Ah, meu filho, vejo que está realmente crescido. Esse é um ato de extremo cavalheirismo e eu não esperava nada menos de você – Molly falou, indo abraçar o filho que estava do outro lado da sala. – Vai dar tudo certo, Hermione, você terá seus pais de volta. Admiro muito a coragem que teve ao fazer o que fez pensando no bem estar e na sobrevivência de sua família – falou, virando-se para a garota que estava sentada perto da lareira.

-Obrigada, Molly. Não vejo a hora de encontrá-los e abraçá-los. Sinto tanta falta... – Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto dela quando a mãe de Rony a abraçou e lhe desejou sorte.

-O Roniquinho cuidará bem de você. – A mulher sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos do filho.

-Acho que Molly já disse tudo. Quando vocês pretendem partir? – Arthur perguntou olhando para os dois.

-O mais rápido possível. Creio que dentro de dois dias, no máximo – a garota respondeu.

-Ficarei feliz em receber seus pais aqui para um jantar quando vocês voltarem.

-Obrigada, Arthur. Nós viremos com certeza, quero muito que eles conheçam a família que sempre me acolheu durante as férias e que são como minha família também.

-Em breve será oficialmente sua família. – O comentário irônico e até divertido veio da pessoa mais inesperada da sala, Jorge. Ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio que a morte de seu irmão lhe provocara. Se Fred estivesse ali teria completado o comentário com alguma piadinha e todos ririam enquanto Rony e Hermione ficavam vermelhos de vergonha. Mas a piadinha não veio e restou apenas o embaraço dos dois frente ao comentário.

-Bom, vou subir para arrumar minhas malas – Rony falou.

-Eu vou com você. – Harry o seguiu.

-Nós também vamos para o quarto, né, Mione? – Gina falou olhando para a amiga.

-Boa noite a todos – Molly e Arthur disseram e também foram para o quarto.

Jorge subiu logo em seguida e Percy e Carlinhos ainda ficaram um tempo na sala, conversando bobagens para passar o tempo. Gina levou Hermione para o quarto e as duas passaram horas conversando sobre como tudo tinha acontecido entre ela e Rony e como as coisas estavam caminhando. Gina parecia melhorar seu humor e deixar a tristeza pela perda de Fred um pouco de lado cada vez que falava com Hermione sobre seu irmão e sobre Harry.

Rony e Harry também passaram horas falando de como as coisas haviam acontecido, de como a guerra os fez mudar e de como seguiriam a vida de agora em diante. Rony ainda falou de como estava feliz por ter dito a Hermione que gostava dela e do quanto estava ansioso para essa viagem ao lado dela.

* * *

No dia seguinte Rony e Hermione terminaram de tomar café da manhã com os Weasleys e saíram. Ele iria acompanhá-la até a casa dela para que ela pudesse pôr as coisas em ordem para quando os pais voltassem. Hermione não sabia como a casa estaria, mas achou melhor conferir. Os dois aparataram a alguns metros de distância da rua onde Hermione morava e foram andando até lá, pararam em frente à casa branca com detalhes azuis e ficaram alguns minutos observando. O jardim estava seco e desarrumado, resultado do abandono de quase um ano; a grama estava enorme e chegava a impedir a abertura do portão. Rony retirou a varinha discretamente do bolso da calça jeans e pronunciou algum feitiço para afastar a grama do portão. Hermione ficou impressionada com aquilo, não esperava essa habilidade vinda de Rony.

Os dois abriram o portão e passaram pelo jardim, chegaram até a porta da casa e Hermione procurou as chaves dentro da bolsa Ela abriu a porta lentamente e quando entrou na sala de estar encontrou uma mistura de móveis quebrados, poeira e objetos jogados por todos os lados; estava um verdadeiro caos. A garota suspirou com tristeza e foi até seu quarto. Todas as suas coisas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, a cama desfeita, o colchão rasgado e as roupas fora do armário Parecia que a casa havia sido revirada de cabeça para baixo.

-Viu, Rony, eu tinha certeza de que eles viriam atrás dos meus pais. Eu fiz o que era certo os mandando embora, não foi? – falou com a voz embargada.

-Fez, sim, Mione. Você fez o que era certo – respondeu abraçando a garota e afagando seus cabelos. – Agora vamos consertar isso tudo para que seus pais encontrem a casa do jeito que deixaram quando partiram.

Os dois passaram a manhã inteira consertando tudo o que estava quebrado, limpando a casa e colocando os móveis e objetos no lugar. Hermione agradeceu aos céus por não ser uma trouxa naquele momento e poder resolver tudo aquilo com magia. Com a ajuda de Rony tudo ficou mais fácil e quando chegou a hora do almoço a casa já estava em perfeito estado novamente. Os dois suspiraram e ficaram alguns segundos admirando o trabalho feito,Em seguida, Hermione chamou Rony para almoçar com ela em um restaurante trouxa que havia ali perto. Os dois comeram bastante e a garota se divertiu muito com as atrapalhadas do ruivo que nunca entrara em um lugar totalmente trouxa.

À tarde, depois do almoço, Hermione foi até o banco e retirou algum dinheiro da sua poupança, então foi até uma agência de turismo e comprou duas passagens de avião para Sidney, na Austrália. Rony a acompanhou a todos esses lugares, mas permaneceu calado para não fazer ou dizer nada errado na frente dos trouxas. Com as passagens compradas e marcadas para o dia seguinte às 11 horas da manhã, Hermione foi até uma loja comprar algumas calças jeans e camisas para Rony, afinal as roupas que ele tinha não eram tão novinhas assim. Os dois saíram da loja no final da tarde e chegaram à Toca quase na hora do jantar. Contaram como foi o dia a Harry e Gina e explicaram a Molly e a Arthur como seria a viagem e que voltariam assim que encontrassem os pais de Hermione e desfizessem o feitiço da memória. Depois do jantar, os Weasleys, Harry e Hermione ainda ficaram na sala algum tempo conversando um pouco, ou às vezes apenas calados, e foram dormir. No dia seguinte Rony e Hermione seguiriam viagem e a casa ficaria ainda mais vazia.

Uma guerra traz consigo destruição e sofrimento. Quando ela acaba traz alegrias imediatas e comemorações, mas os dias que se sucedem são devastadores. A alegria desaparece e dá lugar à imensa tristeza provocada pelas perdas irreparáveis. Pai e mãe chorando a morte dos filhos, irmãos despedindo-se de irmãos que partiram, famílias destruídas com a perda de um ente amado... A única coisa que resta é juntar os pedaços que ficaram e tentar refazer o que ficou quebrado. E era isso que Hermione e Rony iriam fazer: tentar juntar os caquinhos, consertar o que precisava ser consertado e seguir adiante. Afinal a vida continua e o amor deles era grande demais para ser deixado de lado depois de ter sobrevivido a todas as batalhas contra Voldemort e a todas as batalhas contra eles mesmos.

* * *

**NA:** Muito obrigada a todos os que estão lendo essa fic, fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando dela tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrevê-la. Quero agradecer também a minha beta Nanda que está sendo maravilhosa.

Um agradecimento especial a flashbutterfly, Pam Weasley, Doomina, Lise Steiner e a Naanda que enviaram reviews lindos e fofos.


	3. A viagem

**A viagem**

Ginny acordou assustada com o barulho de um imenso livro caindo no chão do quarto, ainda era madrugada e estava escuro lá fora. Pela janela era possível ver o céu clareando aos poucos, indicando que não tardaria para o sol começar a aparecer.

- O que você está fazendo, Mione? – perguntou a ruiva enquanto sentava-se na cama e esfregava os olhos sonolentos com as mãos.

- Ah, desculpe, Ginny. Não queria te acordar, mas derrubei o livro sem querer – a morena respondeu enquanto andava de um lado para o outro do quarto com um livro aberto nas mãos e a varinha na outra fazendo movimentos circulares.

- Hermione, o que está acontecendo? O avião sai em duas horas e você já está pronta para viajar?

- É, tive um pouco de insônia e acabei me levantando cedo. Estou aproveitando o tempo para dar uma última olhada no livro de feitiços, estou revendo os movimentos para não errar na hora desfazer o encantamento nos meus pais.

- Acalme-se, Mione, você não precisa ficar tão nervosa assim. É a única pessoa que eu tenho certeza que conseguiria fazer isso de olhos fechados. Você é a melhor. – Ginny falou, aproximando-se da amiga e a aconchegando em um abraço.

- Eu sei, Ginny, mas não consigo ficar tranqüila, é como se eu fosse esquecer a qualquer momento como se faz e perdê-los para sempre. – abraçou a amiga com força – Obrigada.

- Não se preocupe, não estará sozinha, afinal. O Ron é meio tapado, mas ele te ama e não sairá do seu lado mesmo que você peça. Eu não confiaria nas habilidades dele com feitiços, mas depois da guerra vi que o meu irmão é muito melhor do que eu imaginava.

- Essa guerra nos fez ver muitas coisas, Ginny. Me fez enxergar o quanto eu poderia ter perdido. No dia da batalha final em Hogwarts eu percebi que poderia perder o Ron para sempre e que ele nunca saberia o quanto eu o amava. Foi desesperador saber que passei tantos anos junto dele e nunca tive coragem de dizer o que sentia.

- O que importa agora é que estão juntos e que em breve seus pais também estarão aqui.

As duas passaram o resto da madrugada conversando e Mione desceu as escadas da Toca muito mais confiante. Ron estava esperando por ela na cozinha, as malas perto da porta.

- Bom dia, err... Minha mãe ainda não acordou, então não tem um café da manhã maravilhoso esperando por você, mas fiz o que pude. – mostrou-lhe a mesa posta com suco de abóbora, algumas torradas e biscoitos. Puxou a cadeira e fez sinal para que ela sentasse.

- Bom dia, Ron. Não precisava ter se incomodado – falou sem graça. Sentou-se na cadeira que ele ofereceu e os dois tomaram café em silêncio.

Os dois despediram-se de Harry e Ginny, que haviam acordado junto com eles e desceram para vê-los partirem. Andaram a pé até os portões de saída da Toca e aparataram em seguida para um beco vazio no quarteirão do aeroporto. As malas haviam sido diminuídas e estavam guardadas nos bolsos do casaco de Ron, mas Hermione fez questão de retorná-las ao tamanho normal assim que entraram no aeroporto de Londres.

- Você está levando isso à sério de mais Mione, o que custa levar as malas no bolso? – Ron falou enquanto observava a garota pegar um carrinho e acomodar as malas em cima dele.

- Nós combinamos que viajaríamos de modo totalmente trouxa, não foi? Então não reclame e me ajude a empurrar o carrinho até o chek-in.

Ron não fazia idéia do que era esse tal de chekin, apenas obedeceu a garota e a seguiu.

Depois de fazerem o chek-in e despacharem a bagagem,os dois foram esperar o horário do embarque em um café que Hermione comentou gostar bastante. Passaram cerca de meia hora, até que o embarque foi anunciado, e dirigiram-se para o portão. Enquanto estavam no meio da multidão estava tudo bem, mas no momento em que entraram no avião e as turbinas foram ligadas...

- Peloamordedeus, o que é isso Mione, esse troço tá fazendo o quê? – o desespero era visível nos olhos de Ron.

- Calma, são só as turbinas, a qualquer momento o avião vai decolar.

Não adiantou muito pedir calma, o ruivo estava com as mãos em baixo da poltrona agarrando-a fortemente.

- Como é que eles conseguem fazer essa coisa voar? – perguntou, ainda agarrado à poltrona.

- Os trouxas são muito inteligentes viu, para sua informação eles sobrevivem muito bem sem magia. – falou enquanto segurava-se para não rir da cara de pânico do ruivo ao seu lado. – Pára com isso Ron, está todo mundo olhando para você. Parece uma criança com medo.

-Mas eu estou _morrendo_ de medo! – falou na hora em que o avião começou a decolar – Que sensação horrível! Prefiro mil viagens com pó de flu, chave de portal e aparatação a isso. Quanto tempo vamos demorar para sair daqui e pisar em terra firme?

- A pior parte já passou Ron, agora pode ficar tranqüilo que a sensação ruim já acabou. – falou segurando a mão dele e fazendo-o soltar a poltrona – Nossa, você está gelado. Vou pedir um pouco de água – fez um sinal para a aeromoça e pediu um copo d'água, não demorou muito para a moça chegar com o pedido.

- Aqui está, senhorita – entregou o copo – primeira vez que ele viaja de avião?

-Com certeza – Hermione respondeu sorrindo e agradeceu – Pega Ron, beba um pouco.

A viagem foi tranqüila e tanto Ron quanto Hermione dormiram boa parte do tempo. Quando chegaram a Sidney, foi outro transtorno para o ruivo que ainda não havia se acostumado com a idéia do avião. O pouso foi menos tenso que a decolagem, mas não menos assustador.

O desembarque ocorreu calmamente e não foi difícil encontrar um táxi disponível para levá-los ao Hotel em que Hermione havia reservado os quartos para os dois. Como chegaram ao fim da tarde, ela achou que seria melhor que descansassem e fossem procurar seus pais no dia seguinte. Chegaram ao hotel em pouco menos de meia hora e Ron passou o caminho inteiro observando a cidade e imaginando onde estariam os bruxos daquele lugar.

- Boa tarde – Hermione cumprimentou a moça da recepção – Tenho uma reserva de uma suíte com anexo em nome de Hermione Granger.

- Boa tarde senhorita– a moça respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que checava o computador – Desculpe, a senhora disse que reservou uma suíte com anexo?

- Isso mesmo.

- Houve algum engano aqui, a reserva que temos em seu nome é de uma suíte de casal.

- Como assim? Uma suíte de casal? Não acredito. Eu não reservei uma suíte de casal.

- Peço desculpas pelo transtorno, senhorita, tentarei resolver esse problema o mais breve possível, mas essa noite o hotel está lotado e a única vaga que temos é a suíte de casal que estava reservada em seu nome.

- Mas... Isso é um absurdo – comentou um pouco nervosa.

- Calma Mione – Ron interveio – a gente fica nessa suíte aí só por hoje e amanhã trocamos, não é, moça? – falou dirigindo-se a recepcionista.

- Claro, senhor, amanhã assim que vagarmos um quarto faremos a troca. Realmente não sei como isso foi acontecer, desculpe, senhorita.

- Tudo bem. Não tem outra opção mesmo. – Mione comentou e saiu puxando o carrinho com a bagagem.

- Deixa que eu levo isso, Mione – Ron falou seguindo a moça e pegando o carrinho.

Hermione entrou no quarto um pouco nervosa e irritada com a situação, a possibilidade de dividir o mesmo quarto com Ron a assustava de uma forma que ela não conseguia explicar.

- Não entendi porque você ficou tão nervosa – Ron falou enquanto acomodava as malas em um canto do quarto.

- É que... sei lá Ron, eu tinha reservado dois quartos e aí vamos ter que ficar em apenas um.

- Nós passamos quase um ano dividindo uma única barraca de acampamento, não acho que dividir um quarto tão grande como esse será um problema.

- Mas na barraca tinha o Harry.

- Ah... Entendi. Você está com medo de ficar sozinha comigo? Desculpe, mas não estou pretendendo te agarrar à força – comentou em tom de deboche.

- Não é isso, Ron, é que eu... nós... é tão estranho estar sozinha com você, estivemos o tempo todo com o Harry por perto e agora...

- Tinha o Harry e o fato de nenhum dos dois falar o que sentia um para o outro – constatou – Caramba, Mione, quando você me beijou na sala Precisa foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido antes daquela guerra, era tudo o que eu queria fazer e não tinha coragem suficiente. Foi aquele beijo que me deu forças e me ajudou a sobreviver, eu tinha que lutar e sair vivo dali para poder te beijar de novo. Eu procurava por você a cada raio verde que via passar por mim, o medo de te perder era tão grande... – sentou-se na beirada da cama perto dela. – Você não imagina a quantidade de banhos frios que eu precisei, e não tive, para conseguir me controlar e dormir durante o tempo que passamos fugindo. Ter você ali tão perto, seu perfume preenchia aquela barraca de uma forma tentadora e quase insuportável...

A fala foi interrompida por um beijo urgente e quente, ela não o deixou terminar, a única coisa que queria era perder-se nos braços dele e sentir tudo o que o beijo dele lhe provocava. Os arrepios pelo corpo, o coração acelerado, o calor que aquecia seu corpo inteiro e queimava suas bochechas rosadas, a boca dele, a língua dele acariciando a sua, as mãos nas suas costas e cabelos, o corpo tão próximo ao seu, o cheiro inebriante que durante muito tempo lhe provocou pensamentos que queria afastar...

Ele foi pego de surpresa, não esperava essa reação dela, há poucos minutos atrás ela estava nervosa e insegura, com medo de ficar sozinha com ele e agora isso... Outro beijo inesperado e urgente, como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer instante. O calor que emanava do corpo dela fazia o seu responder de formas extraordinárias. Sem conseguir conter o impulso, subiu uma das mãos pelas costas dela enquanto a outra acariciava-lhe os cabelos, o perfume dela era incrível, as línguas se tocando, os lábios colados, os corpos tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes, chegou a um ponto que foi impossível controlar o desejo de puxá-la mais para perto de si. Ron a segurou pela cintura e a deitou na cama, tão macia, tão aconchegante... Os corpos colados, as pernas entrelaçando-se, o beijo cada vez mais intenso, as mãos iniciando um lento passeio por baixo da blusa dela, a excitação aumentando a cada movimento de mãos e de língua...

- Ron – Hermione sussurrou interrompendo o beijo.

- Hum – gemeu enquanto escorregava a boca em direção ao pescoço dela.

- É melhor agente parar...

- Tem certeza? – falou baixinho subindo do pescoço para o lóbulo da orelha dela.

- Tenho sim – respondeu arrepiando-se por inteiro quando a língua dele percorreu a extensão do lóbulo de sua orelha –, não sei se estou pronta para continuar e tenho medo de não conseguir mais parar.

- Tudo bem, Mione – concordou afastando-se um pouco e sentando-se na cama de costas para ela.

- Você está chateado comigo?

- Não... É que... Você tem razão, se não parássemos agora não sei como tudo terminaria. Acredite Mione, é difícil me controlar estando perto de você. – Levantou-se da cama e seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

Não demorou muito para que Hermione ouvisse o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado. Por que tinha que ser tudo tão difícil? Por que ela não podia ser como as garotas da idade dela e deixar as coisas acontecerem? Tinha tanto medo, será que Ron já tinha feito isso antes? E se ela não fosse boa o suficiente? Será que ele e a Lavander tinham tido algo? Ela fazia tanta questão de chegar no quarto falando de como o namoro dela com o Ron era quente, de como ele era carinhoso e como tudo era tão bom. Lembrar de tudo isso não estava ajudando, apenas a deixou mais nervosa e insegura.

- Tudo bem com você, Mione? – perguntou ao sair do banheiro e ver que ela ainda estava deitada na cama do mesmo jeito de quando ele foi para o banho.

- Tudo sim, só estava pensando. Vou tomar banho também – falou levantando-se da cama. Pegou algumas coisas na mala e foi para o banheiro.

Enquanto ouvia o chuveiro sendo ligado, Ron ficou deitado na cama perdendo-se no barulho da água caindo no chão e pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Como a viagem tinha sido estranha, o medo que sentiu do avião, a sensação de conforto por estar com ela ao seu lado, o nervosismo que teve que controlar ao saber que dividiria um único quarto com ela, o beijo, as sensações, o calor, o desejo... Era tudo tão novo para ele, é verdade que havia tido um namoro bem quente com Lavander, mas nunca passou dos amassos nos corredores escuros. Com Hermione era diferente, não conseguia olhar para ela e não imaginá-la sem roupa, antes eram apenas sonhos, mas agora o fato de estarem tão próximos e de poder beijá-la, acariciá-la, sentir seu corpo tão próximo ao dela estava deixando-o louco. Não sabia o que fazer, tinha medo de magoá-la, gostava tanto dela, não queria que pensasse que estava forçando a barra, mas era cada vez mais difícil controlar os desejos e impulsos que sentia.

Hermione saiu do banheiro cerca de vinte minutos depois e interrompeu os devaneios do ruivo ao perguntar se ele queria descer para comer alguma coisa ou preferia comer no quarto. Ele achou melhor não ficar tanto tempo sozinho com ela no quarto, então os dois foram comer no restaurante do hotel. Sentaram em uma mesa que ficava em um dos cantos do restaurante, um pouco afastada das demais. O lugar era aconchegante e tinha um clima bem romântico, a luz não chegava com tanta intensidade no lugar onde estavam e fazia uma leve penumbra. O garçom serviu um vinho branco que Hermione havia pedido e anotou o pedido do jantar.

- Essa bebida é boa – Ron comentou, sorvendo um gole da bebida.

- É vinho branco, não é nenhum firewisk, mas é muito bom – comentou sorrindo e bebendo um gole da sua taça.

- Os trouxas também sabem viver – sorriu.

- Pois é.

- Mione...

- Oi

- Eu te amo – falou colocando a mão sobre a dela.

- Ah, Ron, eu também te amo. Amo tanto que às vezes tenho medo.

- De que?

- De você não sentir o mesmo, de perceber que não gosta tanto assim de mim e que não quer mais ficar comigo.

- Caramba, Mione, você é tão maravilhosa, tão perfeita, eu é que fico pensando o que faz você me querer. O que viu em mim? Sou tão tapado e insensível, nem sei como pôde se apaixonar por mim. Sempre achei que você preferia alguém como o Krum, inteligente, esperto, corajoso, cavalheiro...

- E você não é tudo isso? Inteligente do seu jeito e com suas limitações como todo mundo, esperto, corajoso, nem preciso entrar nesse mérito, né? Você provou sua coragem no momento em que decidiu abandonar tudo e seguir com o Harry. Cavalheiro, bem isso eu não posso afirmar, você sempre foi meio insensível mesmo, não sei o que aconteceu, mas no último ano você mudou tanto que até pude enxergar alguns atos de cavalheirismo que eu desconhecia em você.

- A gente cresce e amadurece, né? – comentou enquanto sorria para ela e lembrava-se do livro que ganhara dos seus irmãos.

- É – sorriu – Mas o que aconteceu com o fato de você me achar uma irritante sabe-tudo e uma mandona?

- Não aconteceu nada, ainda acho que você é tudo isso. Mas foi por isso que me apaixonei, pelo seu jeito e por como você é.

- Que lindo, Ron, não esperava ouvir isso de você.

- Continuo te surpreendendo, né?

- Sempre.

Terminaram o jantar e voltaram para o quarto. Estava ficando tarde e tinham que acordar cedo no dia seguinte. Pelo que Hermione sabia, o endereço de seus pais ficava a uns dois quarteirões do hotel, então eles iriam andando até lá. Ela comprara um mapa assim que chegaram ao aeroporto de Sidney e não seria difícil encontrar a casa onde seus pais estavam morando. O difícil seria fazer o que tinha que fazer. Como será que eles estavam? Será que eram felizes? E se não sentissem falta de ter uma filha e estivessem muito bem morando na Austrália e sozinhos? Essas coisas inundavam os pensamentos da garota desde que a guerra acabara e decidira ir buscar os pais. Tinha tanto medo de que eles não quisessem voltar com ela ou de que não conseguisse reverter o feitiço. E se eles a odiassem pelo que fez? Manipular assim a vida dos dois sem o consentimento deles tinha sido algo muito feio.

- O que foi, Mione? – Ron perguntou quando voltaram para o quarto e ela sentou-se na cama, cabisbaixa.

- É que estou com medo – respondeu olhando para o ruivo a sua frente – tenho medo de não conseguir desfazer o feitiço ou de que eles me odeiem quando souberem a verdade. E se eles estiverem mais felizes do que eram comigo, Ron? Seria justo tirar isso deles?

- Primeiro, você não tem que ter medo quanto ao feitiço porque é muito boa nisso. Segundo, você não tem como saber se eles são mais felizes agora ou antes, isso só eles sabem. Além do mais, não é justo deixá-los continuarem vivendo uma vida que não é a deles, não faz mais sentido. Eu acho que eles não iriam odiar a única filha por ter se preocupado com a vida deles e feito uma escolha tão difícil como a de afastá-los.

- Obrigada Ron – agradeceu com um abraço terno.

- Não precisa agradecer. Estou aqui com você e é o que importa – retribuiu o abraço e afagou-lhe os cabelos – Agora vamos dormir. Você poderia transfigurar essa mesinha em uma cama? Nunca fui bom em transfiguração – perguntou apontando para uma mesinha que havia no canto do quarto.

- Não precisa Ron. Você pode dormir aqui comigo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim.

Ron deitou na cama e aconchegou Hermione em seu peito, afagando-lhe os cabelos enquanto ela adormecia lentamente. Não demorou muito para que ele adormecesse também, mergulhado no perfume dela e sentindo seu corpo sobre o seu.

* * *

**NA: **Finalmente terminei esse cap, com um atraso imenso e devido a isso tive que passar mais de uma semana escrevendo com as vogais em negrito no fórum... Agradecimentos especiais a Teka linda e fofa que betou esse cap para mim o mais rápido que pôde para me livrar da prenda. Muito obrigada sua linda! E obrigada também a todos que me mandaram reviews, isso me deixa super feliz.**  
**


	4. Visita aos Wilkins

**Visita aos Wilkins**

Acordar nos braços de Ron foi estranho e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Dormira tão bem sentindo o aconchego dos braços dele que até esqueceu o medo que tinha de encontrar seus pais. Sentir o calor do corpo dele tão próximo ao seu a fez ter certeza naquele momento de que era aquilo que queria para o resto de sua vida. Levantou a cabeça lentamente para olhá-lo e espantou-se com o que viu: os olhos semicerrados, o rastro de uma lágrima marcando o rosto, a respiração entrecortada...

-Ron – chamou baixinho aproximando-se do rosto dele – Ron – insistiu enquanto levava uma das mãos até o rosto dele e acariciava o lugar marcado pela lágrima.

-Bom dia – falou abrindo os olhos e sufocando a tristeza, tentou esboçar um sorriso.

-Está pensando nele não é? – perguntou sentando-se na cama e apoiando a cabeça do ruivo em seu peito enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos.

-Não consigo evitar. Está difícil de acreditar sabe, parece que a qualquer momento vou vê-lo correndo pela casa com o George para mostrar mais uma criação incrível dos dois. Não dá para imaginar como serão as coisas sem ele.

-Eu imagino que deve ser muito difícil mesmo. Eu mesma não consigo acreditar que ele não está mais aqui conosco. Você e sua família devem estar sofrendo muito.

-É, mas eu sei que ele escolheu isso. Todos nós sabíamos o que poderia acontecer. Só é difícil de acostumar com a ausência – encerrou o assunto abraçando-a firme e sentindo seu perfume que tanto o confortava.

Depois de passarem alguns minutos ainda deitados e abraçados resolveram que era hora de levantar e se preparar para saírem. Aquela manhã prometia muitas coisas. Uma hora depois os dois estavam terminando de tomar café no restaurante do hotel e seguiam para a rua, Hermione com um mapa na mão e aquela expressão de quem está concentrada em uma leitura muito importante. Ron apenas a seguia, já estava acostumado com aquele jeito de agir dela e não adiantava falar nada. Lembrou-se dos tempos de Hogwarts e de como ela o forçava a estudar.

-E aí Mione? Para que lado? – perguntou ficando impaciente.

-Acho que é por aqui – apontou o lado direito da rua – lá na frente agente vira à esquerda e segue na próxima rua – acrescentou dobrando o mapa.

Os dois seguiram para a direção que ela havia apontado, caminharam uns 15 minutos e nada de encontrarem a rua do endereço de seus pais.

-Você tem certeza que olhou certo aí nesse mapa? – Ron perguntou.

-Claro que eu tenho, era para ser aqui – bufou.

-Não tem como ser aqui Mione, nós já demos várias voltas e a rua não existe. Estamos perdidos, isso sim.

-Mas eu tenho certeza de que era aqui., Vou olhar de novo – abriu o mapa e continuou olhando – era para ser aqui – falou entristecendo-se. Ron estendeu a mão e pediu o mapa.

-Não acredito nisso – comentou batendo com o mapa na cabeça – você estava olhando o mapa de cabeça para baixo, estamos no lado totalmente oposto.

-Como assim? Eu não...

-Pelo jeito o Fred tinha razão quando disse que mulheres não entendem um mapa mesmo que ele esteja falando com elas. Que orientação hein! Acho que nem a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts escapou desse rótulo – falou enquanto analisava o mapa.

-Droga Ron! Pára de me chamar assim, me sinto uma idiota sabia?

-Idiota por quê? Não sabia que não gostava de ser chamada assim.

-Por que eu gostaria? Você continua o mesmo insensível de sempre – saiu andando para o lado oposto.

-Ei, não precisa me ofender. Foi você quem errou o caminho, não desconte a frustração em mim.

-Não estou descontando nada em você. Vamos chamar um táxi, agora estamos longe demais do endereço – comentou enquanto fazia sinal para um taxista ali perto.

Os dois entraram no carro, ela deu o endereço ao motorista e o silêncio reinou durante todo o caminho, cada um em um lado do carro olhando a rua através do vidro da janela.

-Chegamos Senhora – o homem falou parando o carro em frente a uma linda casa com uma cerca branca e um jardim muito bem cuidado que lhe lembrava imensamente sua casa em Londres.

-Senhorita – corrigiu – muito obrigada. Quanto devo? – o homem falou o preço da corrida, ela pagou e desceu do carro enquanto Ron descia do outro lado.

Ficou parada em pé perto do portão olhando fixamente para a entrada da casa. Não sabia o que fazer, as pernas bambearam e as mãos começaram a suar. Como será que eles estavam? Estariam bem? Será que a receberiam? O que iria falar primeiro? Como se aproximaria? Tinha pensando em fingir que era uma vendedora de algum produto para odontologia, mas agora não sabia como agir. Sentiu uma mão quente e confortadora em seu ombro, algo a aqueceu por dentro. Como era bom tê-lo ali com ela.

-Calma meu bem, vai dar tudo certo – falou baixinho perto do seu ouvido.

-Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, Ron – falou virando na direção dele.

-Por Merlin, Mione, você está pálida e suas mãos estão frias... – a segurou pela cintura quando percebeu que estava fraquejando e iria cair – Mione, por favor, você não pode desmaiar agora. Ai Merlin e agora? O que faço? – pensou começando a ficar assustado com a situação - Socorro... Alguém me ajude aqui – gritou desesperado, mas não passava ninguém pela rua naquela hora. O desespero estava tomando conta dele quando ouviu o barulho da porta da frente da casa se abrindo.

-O que houve moço? – vislumbrou a senhora Granger vindo ao seu encontro.

-É... a minha namorada não está passando bem. Por favor, senhora, preciso de ajuda.

-Traga ela para dentro – a mulher falou em um tom maternal – coloque ela ali – apontou um aconchegante sofá na sala de estar onde Ron deitou Hermione com delicadeza.

A mulher saiu da sala correndo e voltou em instantes com um chumaço de algodão e colocou abaixo do nariz de Hermione. Ele não entendeu muito bem o que a mulher estava fazendo, mas não demorou para que a garota acordasse.

-Está se sentindo melhor querida? – a mulher perguntou enquanto colocava uma almofada sob a cabeça de Mione.

-Mãe? – perguntou um pouco atordoada enquanto sentava-se na poltrona.

-Não meu bem, infelizmente não tenho filhos – respondeu com tristeza.

-Ah... Desculpe, acho que ela ainda não está bem – Ron falou ficando nervoso com a reação de Hermione.

-Eu já estou melhor Ron. Como viemos parar aqui? Estávamos lá fora e...

-Você não se sentiu bem e desmaiou. – respondeu – Deve ter sido a emoção e o fato de ter comido pouco hoje pela manhã.

-É, deve ter sido isso – constatou – Muito obrigada senhora – falou virando-se para a mulher na sala. Eu... nem sei como agradecer.

-Não se preocupe com isso, o que importa é que está bem. Tem certeza que não quer que eu chame um médico? Meu marido já deve estar chegando e podemos levar você a um hospital.

-Não precisa, estou realmente me sentindo melhor – sorriu – Acho que já podemos ir Ron.

-Podemos? Mas... – parou ao perceber o olhar ameaçador de Hermione.

-Fiquem um pouco mais, pelo ao menos até você comer alguma coisa – a senhora Granger insistiu – Ai que bobeira a minha, deixe eu me apresentar sou Mônica Wilkins – estendeu a mão.

-Granger, Hermione Granger – respondeu apertando a mão estendida a sua frente – e esse é meu namorado Ron Weasley. O ruivo estendeu a mão e apertou a da mulher.

-Então, o que estavam fazendo aqui pelo bairro? – A senhora perguntou sentando-se no sofá e puxando assunto.

-Ah... nós...

-Nós estávamos procurando uma casa para alugar, mas acho que erramos a rua – Ron respondeu quando percebeu que a namorada não conseguiria pensar em nada naquele momento. Era tão estranho ver Mione daquele jeito, sem palavras e sem saber como agir, ela sempre era a primeira a fazer alguma coisa.

-Acho que erraram mesmo. Não sei de casa nenhuma para alugar por aqui – ouviram um barulho na porta – Ah, meu amor que bom que chegou, temos convidados – falou indo até o marido e o apresentando aos dois.

A senhora Granger explicou ao marido quem era os dois e o que faziam ali e foi até a cozinha preparar um chá com biscoitos para comerem. O senhor Granger pediu licença e foi até a cozinha ajudar a mulher. O nervosismo de Hermione parecia ter aumentado e pela primeira vez na vida a garota se viu sem saber o que fazer ou como agir.

-O que faço Ron? Conto a verdade primeiro ou faço o feitiço sem que eles percebam?

-Faça o feitiço primeiro, é claro. Depois você conta tudo a eles. Aproveite que os dois estão distraídos na cozinha, vá até lá e desfaça tudo.

-Tudo bem – respirou fundo, levantou-se do sofá, seguiu em direção a cozinha, parou à porta, observou os dois rindo juntos por alguns segundos, sentiu a mão de Ron em seu ombro, sacou a varinha e sussurrou – _Obliviate_.

Não demorou muito para que o feitiço se completasse e em poucos minutos Hermione e Ron tivessem que lidar com um sr. e uma sra. Granger atordoados e desesperados com o que estava acontecendo. As memórias de tudo o que tinham passado desde o momento que viraram Mônica e Wendell Wilkins não foram apagadas e agora os dois não conseguiam entender o que havia acontecido com eles e pediam explicações a filha.

-Não acredito que foi capaz de fazer isso conosco – o sr. Granger irritou-se após entender o que a filha havia feito.

-Você tem noção do que poderia ter acontecido com você Hermione? Nós dois aqui vivendo como se nada estivesse acontecendo e você correndo risco de vida. Poderíamos ter perdido uma filha que nem sabíamos que existia.

-Por isso mesmo. Será que é tão difícil de entender? Se eu morresse vocês não sofreriam a minha perda, continuariam vivendo felizes.

-Felizes e alheios a toda uma vida que tivemos com você. Não pensou em nenhum momento que nós preferiríamos viver com a verdade a viver uma vida que não era nossa? – seu pai perguntou com decepção na voz.

-O problema é que EU não estava preparada para sobreviver e lidar com a morte de vocês dois – não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair – eles iriam atrás de vocês e os matariam por informações sobre mim e sobre o Harry. Eles foram e vocês não estavam lá, destruíram toda a nossa casa e não encontraram nada. Se não tivesse feito o que fiz, eles teriam encontrado algo e nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora – deixou-se ser abraçada por Ron enquanto chorava todo o medo e apreensão que havia segurado durante a guerra.

-Vocês não imaginam o tamanho da coragem da sua filha e como foi difícil para ela abrir mão de vocês para salvar suas vidas. Eu queria ter feito o mesmo com a minha família. Assim meu irmão não teria morrido naquela maldita batalha, mas antes que eu conseguisse apagar a memória deles, eles já teriam feito isso comigo então... – Ron falou olhando para os pais de Hermione enquanto a soltava do abraço.

O senhor e a senhora Granger foram até a filha e a abraçaram como se suas vidas dependessem daquele gesto. Ainda estavam chateados com a filha, mas estavam começando a entender os motivos dela e admirá-la por isso. Passaram o resto da manhã conversando e Hermione e Ron contaram tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele ano com eles, com Harry e com o mundo bruxo. Apesar da raiva o sr. e a sra. Granger não podiam deixar de sentir um imenso orgulho da filha que tinham.

-Já está quase na hora do almoço, o que acham de pedirmos uma pizza? – O sr. Granger sugeriu.

-Pizza não é almoço, meu amor – A sra. Granger comentou.

-Ah mãe, faz tanto tempo que não como uma pizza – olhou para a mãe – por favor – insistiu.

-E você – o homem olhou para Ron – o que acha?

-Ah... Nunca comi isso, sei nem o que é.

-Ótimo! – o sr. Granger exclamou – será uma oportunidade para o garoto conhecer a nossa culinária, meu amor – falou olhando para a esposa.

-Vocês venceram – a mulher se rendeu – pode pedir a pizza. Me ajuda a colocar a mesa? – virou-se para a filha.

-Claro, mãe – sorriu.

Quase uma hora depois o entregador chegou com a pizza e todos já estavam morrendo de fome. O almoço foi super tranqüilo e todos conversaram e riram bastante. O clima tenso da manhã havia se dissipado e dado lugar ao velho ambiente familiar que Hermione tanto sentira falta. Ron estava se sentindo super a vontade com os pais de Hermione e o nervosismo que imaginava que sentiria ao encontrar com os dois passou longe.

-Ah, quanto tempo vocês disseram que estão namorando mesmo? – o sr. Granger perguntou ao ver os dois sentados de mãos dadas na sala. Ron ruborizou imediatamente, a face quase chegou ao tom dos cabelos. Hermione olhou sem graça para o pai e soltou rapidamente a mão de Ron.

-Não precisam ficar nervosos, acho que desde que você voltou de Hogwarts pela primeira vez nós sabíamos que algum dia iria nos contar que estava com o Ron, minha querida – A senhora Granger falou buscando o olhar do marido e recebendo um aceno de concordância dele.

-Como assim? Nós nunca... Só começamos a namorar depois da guerra.

-Se você ouvisse como ela falava de você quando nos contava as coisas que aconteciam em Hogwarts, já estaria com ela há muito mais tempo – dessa vez foi o senhor Granger quem falou.

-Pai – Hermione repreendeu.

-É verdade minha filha, acho que só vocês não percebiam que se gostavam. Fico muito feliz em saber que finalmente se acertaram. Sei que será muito feliz com ele.

-Ah mãe – levantou-se e abraçou a mãe.

-É... Eu... – passou as mãos pelos cabelos – não sei o que dizer, nunca passei por isso. Amo muito a filha de vocês e...

-Saber disso já é o suficiente rapaz, cuide bem da nossa garotinha.

-Pode deixar senhor Granger.

Ron e Hermione voltaram para o hotel no fim da tarde. Arrumaram as malas, fecharam a reserva, tendo que explicar várias vezes que não estavam indo embora por causa do erro na reserva do quarto e sim porque iriam ficar na casa dos pais dela e foram para a casa do sr. e da sra. Granger. O quarto de hóspedes foi arrumado para acomodar os dois e um colchão foi colocado no chão, próximo a cama de Hermione, para Ron. Depois do jantar os quatro ainda conversaram bastante, tinham tanta coisa para contar que apenas um dia não seria suficiente e já passava das nove horas da noite quando todos foram para seus respectivos quartos.

Hermione não conseguia conter o sorriso no rosto e a felicidade que estava sentindo em finalmente ter vencido o medo e executado o feitiço que devolvia a memória aos seus pais. Era tão bom tê-los novamente por perto, fazer as refeições todos juntos, conversarem após o jantar antes de irem dormir e poder abraçá-los e desejar boa noite, e além de tudo ter Ron junto deles, fazendo parte de sua família. Era tudo o que ela desejara para o fim da Guerra, agora sim estava completamente feliz.

-Boa noite, Ron – falou baixinho beijando-lhe docemente nos lábios.

-Boa noite, Mione – respondeu cessando o beijo para beijar-lhe o pescoço.

Os dois ainda passaram algum tempo trocando carícias antes de ouvirem um leve pigarro do pai dela vindo do quarto ao lado e resolverem que estava na hora de dormir. Ron sabia que Hermione finalmente estava feliz e que para ela a guerra acabara de ter um fim. Já ele, sabia que ainda demoraria para que a guerra tivesse um fim, a lembrança e a dor da morte de Fred lhe acompanharia por um bom tempo. Mas tinha que seguir em frente e faria o possível para ser feliz ao lado dela, de sua família e de seus amigos.

* * *

**NA: **Como sempre não posso deixar de agradecer a pessoa que betou o cap para mim, então um agradecimento super especial a Lily Fifi LaFolle que foi uma fofa e betou o cap super rápido para mim, mesmo tendo que ler a fic desde o começo. Não posso deixar de agradecer a todas as pessoinhas lindas que me mandaram reviews para que elas saibam o quanto me incentivam a escrever essa fic.


	5. O convite

**O convite**

Ron acordou cedo, enquanto a casa ainda permanecia silenciosa, e ele era o único acordado àquela hora. Ficou um tempo deitado, pensando em como estava se sentindo estranho de estar dormindo na casa dos pais de Hermione pela primeira vez e ainda mais como namorado da filha deles. Achou que ficaria com vergonha, se atrapalharia com tudo e acabaria falando alguma besteira, mas não foi assim. Os Grangers o receberam tão bem que até já se sentia a vontade naquele lugar. Levantou-se devagar e sem fazer barulho, parou ao pé da cama de Hermione e ficou observando-a dormir, como ela era linda. A respiração compassada, os cabelos cobrindo parte do rosto, a pele branquinha, o perfume de rosas que emanava, ela era tão perfeita e ele a amava tanto que chegava a temer fazer alguma besteira e perde-la para sempre. Aproximou-se da cama, afastou a mecha de cabelo que caía sobre o rosto dela e beijou-lhe a face, um beijo terno e completamente apaixonado.

-Ron – ela falou baixinho enquanto abria os olhos sonolentos.

-Bom dia– falou sorrindo.

-Há quanto tempo está acordado? – perguntou passando as mãos nos cabelos na tentativa de discipliná-los.

-Não muito – olhou para ela tentando conter o volume dos cabelos – você está linda assim.

-Ah Ron – falou ficando vermelha – assim você me deixa sem graça – sorriu.

-Eu vou tomar um banho, pode dormir um pouco mais. Só te acordei porque queria te falar bom dia. – Falou beijando-lhe novamente.

Quando saiu do banho, Hermione havia voltado a -se fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho e saiu do quarto. Encontrou o Sr. Granger no corredor e os dois desceram juntos para a cozinha.

-Bom dia, Ronald.

-Bom dia, Sr. Granger.

-Você sabe cozinhar? – o pai de Hermione perguntou quando os dois chegaram na cozinha.

-Não. – respondeu sem graça.

-Então vai aprender – o homem falou rindo – vou fazer panquecas para o café da manhã e você vai me ajudar.

-É só dizer o que tenho que fazer – comentou um pouco nervoso.

O Sr. Granger era bastante habilidoso na cozinha e em menos de meia hora, as panquecas, o suco e o café estavam prontos. Ron conseguiu aprender os ingredientes e fez o possível para gravar direitinho na memória os procedimentos para se fazer uma panqueca. Um dia, quem sabe, tentaria fazer sozinho.

-Sr. Granger – Ron chamou.

-Oi

-Eu estava pensando que o me ajudar com uma coisa...

-Que coisa? Se não for algo que nos encrenque com as mulheres Granger... – comentou rindo enquanto colocava os pratos e copos na mesa.

-É que... Eu estou querendo fazer alguma coisa para a Mione, algo especial, mas não conheço o mundo de vocês muito bem e não queria fazer nada com mágica.

-Hum... Entendi – passou a mão pelo queixo enquanto pensava – já sei! Quando terminarmos o café da manhã eu vou precisar sair para resolver umas coisas do consultório, vou convidar você para ir comigo e quando sairmos te mostro algo que ela vai adorar.

-Muito obrigado – sorriu.

-Agora vamos acordar as mulheres dessa casa? – falou saindo da cozinha em direção aos quartos. Ron o seguiu.

O Sr. Granger foi acordar a esposa enquanto Ron ia chamar Hermione., Ela acordou sentindo o cheiro das panquecas que o pai costumava fazer. Ron entrou no quarto dela enquanto o homem foi chamar a esposa.

-Panquecas? Meu pai fez panquecas? Eu adoro as panquecas dele! Nossa Ron, eu quase havia esquecido isso – passamos tanto tempo acampando e comendo qualquer coisa que eu esqueci como era bom acordar em casa e tomar o café da manhã que o meu pai faz. Ele costumava fazer isso sempre que eu voltava de Hogwarts.

-Só que dessa vez ele não fez sozinho – falou olhando para ela – eu ajudei.

-Você ajudou o papai a fazer as panquecas? – espantou-se.

-Ajudei sim. E nem usei mágica se você quer saber. Seu pai me achou um ótimo ajudante – falou estufando o peito de orgulho.

-Não acredito que Ronald Weasley foi para a cozinha – riu. Mal posso esperar para comer essas panquecas. Vamos ver se você passa no teste – levantou-se da cama e foi para o banheiro. Uns vinte minutos depois e ela saiu do banheiro usando um vestidinho florido e uma tiara nos cabelos.

-Você está linda, Mione – comentou.

-Obrigada, Ron – falou um pouco sem graça. Os dois desceram de mãos dadas e encontraram seus pais já sentados à mesa.

-Bom dia, queridos – a Sra. Granger falou olhando para os dois.

-Bom dia, mamãe – olhou para a mãe – bom dia, papai.

-Bom dia, Sra. Granger – Ron falou.

-Sentem-se – a Sra. Granger falou enquanto se servia de um copo de suco.

-As panquecas estão ótimas, pai – Hermione falou depois de devorar uma panqueca.

-Que bom que gostou filha, o Ronald me ajudou a fazer.

-Ele me disse – riu – não o imagino na cozinha, deve ter sido hilário.

-Até que foi. É esquisito conversar com alguém que não sabe o que é o liquidificador que você está pedindo. Mas deu tudo certo e acho que ele aprendeu.

-Com certeza – Ron comentou servindo-se de mais uma panqueca e de uma xícara de café.

-Ronald, eu vou precisar sair agora pela manhã pra resolver umas coisas do consultório e pensei em te chamar para ir comigo. O que acha?

-Eu... Hum... Acho uma ótima idéia – comentou fingindo surpresa com o convite – vou adorar conhecer a cidade.

-Também quero ir, pai – Hermione comentou parecendo excitada com a idéia de sair com o pai e o namorado.

-Ah, eu achei que você gostaria de ficar um pouco com a sua mãe. Sem falar que com é que eu vou interrogar o seu namorado com você por perto? – Falou desculpando-se com a filha.

-Ah... Tudo bem então, se você quer sair só com o Ron eu fico aqui com a mamãe – concordou um pouco enciumada.

-Outra hora saímos todos juntos meu anjo.

Ron observava o movimento das ruas de Sidney da janela do carro enquanto o Sr. Granger dirigia tranquilamente. Era uma sensação estranha a de estar sozinho com o pai de Hermione e não saber o que falar ou como iniciar um assunto. Estava começando a constranger-se com o silêncio.

-É... Tem uma coisa que gostaria muito de saber, mas não quero perguntar a minha filha... – O Sr. Granger iniciou.

-O que é? – Ron perguntou nervoso.

-Por favor, não me esconda nada – pediu em tom suplicante e continuou ao perceber o olhar assustado do garoto – Eu sei que deve ter sido bem difícil e até perigoso, e por isso acho que a Hermione não contaria tudo, mas eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com vocês durante o tempo que passei aqui na Austrália sendo outra pessoa. Como foi essa guerra e o que vocês fizeram?

-Não vale a pena falar sobre isso, Sr. Granger – Ron falou surpreso com a pergunta do homem.

-É muito importante para mim – pediu.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou contar – Ron achou justo o pedido do pai de Hermione, era natural que quisesse saber de tudo. Sua família também quis saber e ele, Ron, tinha certeza de que Ginny, Molly e Artur já teriam feito Harry falar.

Falar sobre os acontecimentos daquele ano ainda era muito difícil e doloroso, mas Ron sentia que aquele homem merecia ouvir. Falou do perigo que correram para tirar Harry da casa dos tios, da morte de Moody, do ataque no casamento de Bill, da fuga dos três, da temporada na mansão Black, dos planos, da ida ao Ministério e da fuga, dos acampamentos, das horcuxes, do medalhão, da sua partida, do período em que Mione e Harry ficaram sozinhos e do ataque em Godric's Hollow, da sua volta, dos acontecimentos na mansão Malfoy, do seu desespero ao ouvir os gritos de Hermione sendo torturada, da invasão ao Gringotes e consequentemente da fuga no dragão, da ida à Hogwarts e da batalha final, incluindo todas as mortes.

-Se eu pudesse, teria feito com a minha família o mesmo que a Mione fez com vocês. O sofrimento dos meus pais foi enorme e a morte do meu irmão vai doer por muito tempo.

-Eu entendo as razões da Hermione, mas é difícil para um pai saber que a sua filha passou por tantos perigos e ele não pode nada. Minha menina foi torturada e eu não estava lá para cuidar dela, nem ao menos sabia que ela existia – uma lágrima caiu solitária.

-Sua filha é muito corajosa e nem preciso dizer o quanto é inteligente. Se não fosse por ela, nós não teríamos conseguido.

-Obrigado por me contar o que aconteceu Ronald, apesar de achar que você omitiu algumas partes dessa história, fico satisfeito com o que sei.

O Sr. Granger resolveu tudo o que precisava naquela manhã e Ron estava achando tudo muito impressionante. Era inacreditável tudo o que os trouxas podiam fazer sem magia.A máquina no Banco que cuspiu o dinheiro foi a mais incrível que ele viu. Ficou imaginando como o seu pai reagiria ao ver aquela coisa. Já o pai de Hermione, estava divertindo-se bastante com o espanto do namorado da filha ao descobrir o mundo trouxa.

-Você me disse que gostaria de fazer algo especial para a minha filha – falou quando os dois saíram do Banco com o dinheiro e voltaram para o carro.

-É... Eu – começou. O constrangimento tornando-se visível na ruborização de seu rosto – Eu não sei bem o que fazer, mas queria que não envolvesse magia – concluiu.

-Ah, entendi. Por isso está pedindo ajuda. Mas porque isso de não querer usar magia?

-A Hermione me desafiou a fazer essa viagem de forma totalmente trouxa e eu queria mostrar para ela que eu consigo conviver com esse universo. Afinal ela também pertence a ele e eu quero fazer parte de tudo que a envolve.

-Essa é uma ótima prova de amor, meu rapaz – comentou sorrindo, satisfeito com o futuro feliz que esperava sua filha ao lado daquele garoto – Sabe? Estou vendo que essa maldita guerra não foi de todo ruim, ela acabou levando a sua insensibilidade.

-Como assim? – Ron não entendeu.

-Cansei de ouvir a minha filha chegar em casa nas férias e passar horas reclamando o quanto Ronald Weasley era insensível.

-Ela falava? – perguntou envergonhado – Eu nunca tive muito tato mesmo. Pelo ao menos é o que a minha irmã sempre fez questão de dizer – deu de ombros.

-Mas voltando ao assunto... Minha filha nunca foi muito ligada às coisas materiais, então acho que o melhor presente que você poderia dar a ela seria um passeio ou um jantar em algum lugar legal.

-Eu não sei nem usar o seu dinheiro, quanto mais levá-la para passear por aí. Não conheço nada do seu mundo e muito menos nesse país. – Falou desacreditado – O Harry me emprestou uma certa quantia, mas não faço a mínina idéia de quanto vale – levou a mão ao bolso e retirou as notas de dinheiro entregando-as ao Sr. Granger.

-Aqui tem o suficiente para um jantar em um ótimo lugar e para o táxi. Vamos fazer o seguinte: vou te levar agora a um restaurante maravilhoso que fica próximo à praia.

O lugar era realmente muito bonito e aconchegante. O _maître _era um senhor muito gentil e parecia conhecer o Sr. Granger muito bem. Os dois conversaram um pouco e combinaram que ele deixaria uma mesa reservada para Ron e Hermione naquele dia à noite, próxima a janela com uma vista maravilhosa para o mar. O Sr. Granger explicou ao homem que Ron não conhecia a Austrália e pediu que ele indicasse um prato para ele pedir à noite com a namorada.

-Entendeu tudo? Lembra o nome do prato e do vinho?

-Lembro sim. Eu vou pedir ao táxi para nos trazer aqui, quando chegarmos procuro aquele homem e peço a mesa. O garçom vai chegar e eu vou pedir o vinho e a comida. No final eu pago com estas notas aqui, certo? – mostrou as notas mais altas.

-Isso mesmo.

-Muito obrigado, Sr. Granger. Eu amo muito a sua filha e quero fazê-la muito feliz.

-Não tenho dúvidas disso.

Já estava quase na hora do almoço quando os dois voltaram para casa. Quando Ron chegou com o Sr. Granger encontrou Hermione no quarto despachando uma coruja com uma carta para Harry e uma para Ginny.

-Escrevendo para quem? – perguntou aproximando-se por trás e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Que susto, Ron – sobressaltou-se – não vi você chegar – comentou virando-se.

-Você estava tão concentrada amarrando as cartas na coruja que nem me ouviu bater na porta.

-Ciúmes? Estou enviando cartas para o Harry e para a Ginny contando tudo.

-Eu ia escrever para os meus pais hoje, mas acabei esquecendo e saindo com o seu pai.

-Eu pedi para a Ginny dizer a sua mãe que você está bem e que mandou um beijo para ela – comentou.

-Muito obrigado, Mione. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você – sorriu.

-Que novidade – revirou os olhos. Os dois riram. – Posso saber como foi o passeio com o meu pai?

-Já comentei que você é muito curiosa? Se você quer tanto saber foi muito bom. Sidney é uma cidade linda e seu pai é muito gentil. Acho que ele gostou de mim. Ah, e aquelas coisas que cospem dinheiro são incríveis! – respondeu.

-Os caixas eletrônicos? – ele confirmou – Seu pai iria adorar – sorriu imaginando o Sr. Weasley diante de uma máquina como aquela.

-Também me lembrei dele. Mione... Mas eu tenho uma coisa importante pra te perguntar – falou sério.

-Que foi Ron? – perguntou parando de rir.

-Eu... É... – o rosto começou a adquirir a cor de seus cabelos – Você quer sair comigo hoje à noite? – perguntou em um único fôlego.

-Sair? – espantou-se – Tipo um encontro?

-Isso. Tipo um encontro. Só nós dois.

-Mas... Eu não preparei nada – ficou nervosa – não pesquisei nenhum lugar...

-Pára, Hermione – interrompeu a fala dela – EU estou te convidando, EU cuido disso – concluiu.

-Você?

-É. Eu. Confia em mim?

-Sempre – respondeu.

Ron a enlaçou pela cintura puxando-a para perto de seu corpo, levou a outra mão aos cabelos dela, sentindo a maciez de seus cachos e o cheiro inebriante de seu perfume. Podia ver o brilho intenso nos lindos olhos castanhos dela ao olhar para ele. Correu os olhos pelo rosto dela até chegar aos lábios. Aproximou-se mais ainda, apertando seu corpo contra o dela, sentindo o calor que ela emanava e a beijou. Era tão bom beijá-la. Havia passado tanto tempo imaginando como seria que agora que ele podia beijá-la mal acreditava no quanto poderia ser bom. Sentia os lábios dela acariciando os seus com a mesma leveza que ele acariciava os dela, era incrível como isso provocava reações extraordinárias em seu corpo, parecia despertá-lo. Era uma sensação nova que ele experimentava cada vez que a beijava e que só parecia melhorar, como um vício, que te consome por dentro e te faz desejar uma dose nova a cada momento. Gostava de senti-la assim perto dele, sentir a mão dela em sua nuca o acariciando com leveza, de um modo que espalhava correntes elétricas ao longo de suas costas. Sentiu o gosto doce dos lábios dela, aos poucos as línguas foram se encontrando e explorando a boca um do outro, lentamente no início para intensificar-se em seguida enquanto ela descia as mãos ao longo das costas dele. Ah, se ela soubesse como o fazia sentir-se, tudo o que provocava nele e o que despertava em seu corpo! Era tão bom sentir o gosto dela, o toque da sua língua contra a dele, a pressão de seus dedos ao longo de sua coluna, o corpo dela colado ao seu. Desceu uma das mãos lentamente da cintura para o quadril e depois para as coxas, levantando um pouco o vestido e sentindo a pele macia e quente dela. Hermione suspirou, as mãos ásperas de Ron tocando a sua pele pareciam emanar uma corrente elétrica que percorria toda a extremidade de sua espinha e provocava-lhe arrepios. O beijo dele era tão bom, sentir a língua dele na sua, os lábios dele nos seus, o corpo dele pressionando-a era uma sensação indescritível. Como era bom estar com ele! Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos ruivos que tanto gostava enquanto a outra passeava pelas costas dele lhe arrancado suspiros. À medida que o beijo e as carícias intensificavam-se os sentidos foram confundindo-se, o calor aumentando, as respirações ofegantes e entrecortadas, os passos até a cama com os corpos ainda colados. Sentiu o corpo pesado dele sobre o dela, os perfumes misturando-se, as mãos ásperas dele subindo da coxa para o quadril e do quadril para a cintura, delineando o corpo dela enquanto ela puxava a camisa dele subindo as mãos por suas costas e arranhando-o de leve com as unhas fazendo-o gemer. Ele foi cessando o beijo aos poucos e levou os lábios até o pescoço dela, beijando-o com lascívia. Ela tremeu ao sentir o toque dos lábios dele em seu pescoço no momento em que ouviu uma batida seca na porta do quarto.

-Hermione, o almoço está pronto. Vamos almoçar querida.

-Já estou indo mãe. O Ron está... Terminando de tomar banho, vou chamá-lo – respondeu empurrando o ruivo para o lado da cama, tirando-o de cima de si.

-Ok, preciso mesmo de um banho agora – ele falou levantando-se com rapidez e correndo para o banheiro. Não demorou muito para que ela ouvisse o chuveiro sendo ligado.

Hermione levantou, arrumou a roupa e os cabelos, respirou fundo e sentou-se na cama novamente para esperar Ron sair do banho.

Era tudo tão estranho, eram sensações novas e que ela não conhecia. Estar com Ron era sempre bom e incrivelmente assustador. Não conseguia pensar racionalmente, fazia coisas eu jamais faria em sã consciência. Como pôde permitir que as coisas fossem tão longe? Eles estavam na casa dos pais dela. E se a sua mãe tivesse aberto a porta naquela hora? O que teria acontecido? Definitivamente eles precisavam se controlar. Mas era tão difícil manter o controle quando ele a beijava, sentir o corpo dele tão próximo ao seu despertava-lhe todos os sentidos. Sentia como se o corpo fosse desfalecer a qualquer momento, perdia as forças e tudo o que conseguia pensar era em tê-lo colado a ela para sempre. Eles namoravam há pouquíssimo tempo, mas era como se já fizesse séculos, conhecia-o tão bem, os dois se completavam de uma maneira tão incrível que tinha certeza de que ficariam juntos para sempre. Mas ainda sentia-se embaraçada perto dele, um pouco tímida até. Não tinha muitos amigos e era difícil falar sobre isso com alguém. Além do seu namorado o único outro amigo que tinha era Harry, não se sentia muito confortável em falar sobre isso com ele, afinal ele também era o melhor amigo do Ron e era tão inexperiente quanto eles dois. Ginny era o mais próximo que tinha de uma amiga de verdade, em quem pudesse confiar. As duas trocavam confidências de vez em quando, mas ela estava longe agora e a resposta de sua carta demoraria a chegar.

Ron saiu do banho e os dois desceram para almoçar, ainda constrangidos com a situação. O almoço foi agradável e divertido, o Sr. Granger contou para a esposa e para a filha as reações de Ron quando entraram no banco e foram ao caixa eletrônico e como tinha sido engraçado vê-lo tão perdido. Os quatro conversaram bastante e Hermione contou para os pais que iria sair com o namorado à noite. O Sr. Granger fingiu não saber de nada e perguntou o que ele iria fazer com a filhinha dele, Ron engasgou com o resto do suco, mas se recompôs a tempo de responder que os dois iriam sair para conhecer a cidade.

* * *

**NA:** Primeiramente queria pedir milhões de desculpas pela demora da atualização! Eu adoeci e passei muito tempo sem poder usar o computador, depois veio e fim do semestre na faculdade e a única coisa que eu fazia na frente do computador era os trabalhos para entregar. Mas finalmente o cap saiu e o proximo não vai demorar muito, ele já está quase pronto.

Não posso deixar de agradecer a minha beta maravilhosa Lily Fifi LaFolle que me ajudou bastante com algumas partes desse capítulo e com o próximo. Obrigada a todos os que estão lendo e acompanhando essa fic e pela paciência em esperar né! Beijos!


	6. O melhor presente

**O melhor presente**

Eram oito horas da noite quando Hermione desceu as escadas e entrou na sala dos Granger. Ron estava sentado no sofá conversando com o Sr. Granger sobre quadribol, explicando como era o jogo e convidando-o para assistir uma partida quando estivessem em Londres, o pai de Hermione mostrou-se bastante interessado, mas não deixou de falar do futebol e de convidar Ron para assistir a um jogo também. O assunto morreu no momento em que o ruivo ouviu o barulho do salto da sandália de Hermione descendo as escadas, ela estava simplesmente linda. Usava um vestido florido de alças finas com um decote em v, o tecido fino balançava quando ela se movimentava e mostrava parte de suas pernas, um pouco acima do joelho. Por cima do vestido Hermione usava um casaquinho de um tecido leve que se ajustava ao corpo da garota, sem tirar a beleza do vestido. O garoto ainda passou um tempo admirando a namorada até perceber que estava fazendo papel de bobo na frente dos pais dela.

- Estou pronta Ron – falou sorrindo.

- Está maravilhosa – Ron comentou ainda de boca aberta.

- Vamos então? – Ela chamou, ficando envergonhada sob o olhar do namorado.

- Vamos – falou ainda admirado – Até mais tarde Sr. e Sra. Granger – despediu-se dos pais da menina e estendeu o braço para que ela segurasse.

Hermione segurou o braço de Ron e os dois saíram. O táxi que o Sr. Weasley chamara para levá-los já estava esperando do lado de fora da casa. Os dois entraram no carro, Ron entregou o endereço do lugar ao motorista e respirou fundo. Até aquele momento tudo estava saindo como o planejado, mas ele estava um pouco nervoso, com medo de errar e fazer alguma besteira.

- Você está linda Mione – comentou.

- Obrigada – sorriu.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Curiosa?

- Muito.

- E vai continuar assim – Ele sorriu. Ela ainda protestou, mas não adiantou muito. Ron parecia estar se divertindo com isso.

Hermione já tinha ouvido falar que Bondi Beach era muito bonita e que os restaurantes na orla marítima eram maravilhosos, mas nunca pensou que iria conhecer um deles assim, sendo levada por Ron. O táxi parou em frente a um restaurante muito elegante, Ron pagou ao taxista e ajudou Hermione a descer do carro, os dois entraram de mãos dadas no restaurante e foram recepcionados pelo _maitre_, um senhor muito gentil, Hermione observou. Ele os conduziu a uma mesa em um canto do restaurante que ficava próxima a janela e possuía uma bela vista para o mar. O barulho das ondas e a brisa suave que entrava pela janela tornavam o lugar muito agradável e romântico, as velas acesas sob a mesa completavam o cenário.

- Que lugar lindo Ron – Hermione comentou quando o ruivo puxou a cadeira da mesa para que ela sentasse.

- Eu também achei – sentou-se de frente para ela.

- Boa noite – o garçom cumprimentou ao aproximar-se da mesa.

- Boa noite – Ron falou um pouco nervoso. Antes que o garçom entregasse a carta de vinhos e o menu ele adiantou-se e fez logo o pedido. Estava com tanto medo de esquecer o nome do vinho e do prato que o Sr. Granger recomendou que pediu o mais rápido que pôde.

- Pois não senhor – o garçom falou anotando o pedido e afastando-se da mesa.

- Nossa! Como você foi rápido – ela comentou espantada. Ele deu de ombros e sorriu.

O jantar estava muito bom, a comida e o vinho eram deliciosos. Hermione ficou impressionada com a atitude de Ron e ficava imaginando como ele tinha conseguido fazer tudo aquilo, como poderia estar se virando tão bem no mundo trouxa? É verdade que ele parecia um pouco atrapalhado e nervoso, mas não parecia o mesmo Ron que ela conhecia.

- Você está me olhando com cara de boba – ele comentou segurando a mão dela.

- É que eu estou tão feliz. Não esperava isso. Nós dois aqui, esse lugar é tão bonito, estava tudo tão bom.

- Que bom que você ficou feliz. Quero que saiba que eu te amo muito Mione, e que se é importante para você que eu conheça esse mundo, eu vou conhecer.

- Ah Ron, que lindo – falou emocionada – eu não esperava por isso.

- Eu sei! – exclamou sorrindo.

- Convencido.

- Eu queria muito te dar um presente, mas não sabia o que fazer. Você me desafiou a fazer essa viagem de modo totalmente trouxa, então eu tinha que te dar um presente trouxa também. Tinha que ser algo especial – comentou segurando a mão dela e beijando-a.

- Foi o melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado Ron. Estou completamente impressionada e emocionada.

Uma música romântica e suave começou a tocar no ambiente, alguns casais levantaram-se tímidos de suas mesas para dançarem naquele ritmo tão aconchegante e agradável.

- Quer dançar Mione? – Ron perguntou sorrindo e estendendo-lhe a mão.

- Dançar? Adoraria – respondeu sorrindo – mas não vai pisar no meu pé – ela disse, antes de se levantar.

- Vou tentar – Ele falou, conduzindo-a para o espaço onde os outros casais estavam dançando.

- Eu imagino como teria sido dançar com você no baile de inverno desde aquela época – Hermione falou, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Ron enquanto balançavam-se no ritmo lento da música.

- Você estava tão linda naquele dia. Vê-la com Krum me deixou tão irritado – suspirou – Eu não entendia porque estava com tanta raiva. Hoje eu sei que tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era estar dançando com você no lugar dele.

- Ah, Ron! Eu fiquei tão confusa e ao mesmo tempo tão triste com a forma que você me tratou... O Victor foi muito gentil comigo...

- Prefiro não saber até onde foi essa gentileza dele – falou retesando-se e sentindo as orelhas esquentarem.

- Acho que é melhor mudarmos de assunto. Nós sempre brigamos quando o Victor se torna parte da conversa – constatou.

- Tem razão – falar sobre Krum ainda lhe causava uma sensação estranha, não conseguia entender muito bem aquele sentimento que parecia lhe causar um grande buraco no estômago toda vez que ouvia Hermione falar naquele que fora, durante muito tempo, o seu ídolo.

A música acabou e foi substituída por uma um pouco mais agitada e os dois voltaram para a mesa. Ron não era uma maravilha dançando, aquela música já exigia certa habilidade e Hermione não estava disposta a ser pisoteada.

- Definitivamente você precisa aprender a dançar Ron – ela falou rindo, enquanto sorvia um gole da bebida recém servida sem sua taça.

- Acho que sim – sorriu.

- Nem sei o que dizer por tudo o que fez hoje. Eu te amo tanto!

- Não precisa dizer mais nada – levou a mão até o rosto da garota e acariciou-lhe a face – Ainda quero te levar a outro lugar.

- Vamos pedir a conta então. Estou curiosa Sr. Ronald Weasley.

- Pois não Srta. Granger – chamou o garçom, pediu a conta, pagou e saíram do restaurante de mãos dadas.

O clima fora do restaurante estava agradável, a brisa do oceano soprava suavemente, balançando o vestido e desarrumando os cabelos de Hermione. Ron a levou até a praia, os dois tiraram os sapatos e caminharam pela areia de mãos dadas. O céu iluminado de estrelas parecia sorrir para eles. A praia estava bem movimentada, havia casais caminhando pela areia, outros brincando com as ondas, grupos de amigos sentados à beira mar.

- Muito obrigada Ron – Hermione falou quando os dois pararam de caminhar e sentaram-se na areia enquanto as ondas do mar molhavam seus pés provocando-lhes arrepios.

- Como me saí? – perguntou, sorrindo para ela.

-Como um perfeito trouxa – os dois riram.

- Foi tudo tão lindo, tão romântico. Devo confessar que você me surpreendeu mais uma vez – suspirou virando-se para Ron e buscando o seu olhar.

- Parece que estou sempre te surpreendendo – sorriu olhando-a nos olhos – Eu sei que sempre fui insensível e até estúpido, principalmente com você – levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela acariciando-lhe a face – A única pessoa que sempre conseguiu me fazer parar para pensar na minha falta de tato foi a Ginny... Quando brigávamos, ela sempre conseguia me desvendar e isso me irritava ainda mais – deslizou a mão do rosto para o cabelo dela que balançava com o vento – Eu mudei muito Mione, essa guerra e tudo o que enfrentamos... O medo terrível de te perder... Fizeram-me perceber que negar os meus sentimentos e disfarçá-los brigando com você não fazia sentido. Ter você ao meu lado é tudo o que eu sempre quis. Hoje eu sei disso – continuou com os olhos fixos nos dela enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos – E mesmo assim, ainda foi você quem deu o primeiro passo. Eu sou tão...

- Shh – Ela levou o dedo aos lábios dele, silenciando-o – Não imagina quantas vezes sonhei em ouvir isso de você. As noites que passei sem dormir imaginando como seria se eu estivesse no lugar da Lavander, desejando que sentisse por mim o que sentia por ela. Tudo foi sempre tão confuso entre nós, você demonstrava tanto ciúmes do Victor e ao mesmo tempo não parecia sentir nada além de amizade por mim.

- Eu te fiz sofrer tanto assim? – Ele perguntou, voltando a acariciar-lhe o rosto diante de um gesto afirmativo – Pode parecer estranho, mas foram Fred e George quem me fizeram perceber o quão idiota eu estava sendo – comentou lembrando-se do livro que ganhara de presente dos irmãos e de como eles haviam dito para testar os conselhos do livro com Hermione – De repente eu comecei a fazer o que o livro dizia e você mudou tanto comigo, as brigas diminuíram e tudo ficou tão claro. Eu te amo Hermione Granger – completou beijando-lhe os lábios de leve.

- Hummm, quer dizer que foi com um _livro_ que você descobriu tudo isso Ronald Weasley? – falou rindo, ao enfatizar a palavra livro.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora – Ele riu, diante da expressão divertida dela.

Os dois ainda passaram algum tempo rindo e provocando-se enquanto lembravam das inúmeras brigas sem sentido e confessavam um para o outro como haviam se sentido em cada momento.

- E agora Ron, como vai ser daqui para frente?

- A única coisa que eu sei é que vamos continuar namorando e que eu vou trabalhar na loja com o George.

- Você está realmente pensando nisso? Trabalhar na loja? E o seu sonho de ser auror? E a sua carreira?

- O meu sonho? Eu não sei, acho que pode esperar. Nesse momento George precisa de um irmão e não de um Auror. Eu já decidi, assim que voltarmos para Londres irei falar com ele e me colocar a sua disposição para o que ele precisar – suspirou resignado, com a certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- Você está mais do que certo Ron. Estou orgulhosa. – Segurou a mão dele entrelaçando os dedos de ambos – Só não desista de perseguir o seu sonho. Não torne essa situação temporária em permanente – pediu.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou ficar lá para sempre. E você, o que vai fazer?

- Quero terminar Hogwarts, entrarei em contato com a professora McGonagall assim que voltarmos – falou decidida.

- Como não imaginei isso? Nem sei por que perguntei – riu.

- Ah Ron – deu uma tapinha na perna dele e sorriu em retorno.

- Por falar em voltar... Quando está pensando em voltar para Londres?

- Hoje pela manhã quando você e o papai saíram, eu conversei sobre isso com a mamãe e ela disse que não pode simplesmente ir embora sem deixar as coisas em ordem. Ela e o papai vão passar pelo o menos mais um mês por aqui antes de voltarem para Londres. Eu não posso ficar aqui, nós temos que voltar para ver como está tudo por lá e saber como ficarão as coisas agora. Estou pensando em voltar amanhã ou depois, resolver tudo por lá e vir passar a última semana de férias aqui com os meus pais para matar a saudade e ajudá-los com a mudança.

- Eu acho uma ótima idéia. Vou sentir sua falta, mas acho que seus pais merecem ter você por um tempo antes que vá para Hogwarts.

- Também sentirei sua falta Ron – sorriu.

- Quando você estiver na escola acho que vou morar na Casa dos Gritos – comentou colocando a mão no queixo pensativo e depois riu – Talvez o Harry também queira me fazer companhia já que a Ginny também estará lá.

- Deve ser agradabilíssimo morar ali – Ela riu, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, já que estamos falando em voltar... O que achou da noite de hoje?

- A noite foi perfeita. Mas o que isso tem a ver com a volta?

- É... Assim... Já que consegui fazer tudo tão bem, você não acha que poderíamos... Digamos assim... Esquecer essa história de viagem totalmente trouxa e deixar o avião de lado?

- Ronald Weasley – falou séria – O Senhor por acaso fez isso tudo com segundas intenções? Pensando em barganhar a volta para casa? – falou ficando em pé e colocando as mãos nos quadris, fingindo indignação.

- Eu? – perguntou fingindo inocência e apontando para o próprio peito – Como pode pensar isso de mim? – Ele sorriu, levantando-se – Você acha que eu seria capaz? Só lembrei agora e como minha conta está em alta com você, não custava nada aproveitar, né? – acrescentou, aproximando-se dela e colocando as mãos em sua cintura. Diminuindo a distância entre os dois, puxou-a para mais perto de si, unindo seus lábios com os dela em um beijo cálido e apaixonado. Hermione colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Ron, enlaçando-o e correspondendo ao beijo com intensidade.

- Só para ficar claro – Ron falou, interrompendo o beijo e beijando-lhe o pescoço de leve – Eu nunca senti isso pela Lavander, você é a única que me faz querer ficar assim para sempre – completou abraçando-a com carinho. Ela levantou a cabeça buscando o olhar dele e sorriu satisfeita, correspondendo ao abraço e recostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Acho que deveríamos voltar para casa. Já está tarde – Ron falou, ainda abraçado a ela -Vamos procurar um táxi – desvencilhou-se do abraço e ofereceu-lhe a mão.

-Você é quem manda – Ela sorriu aceitando a mão que ele estendeu e entrelaçando-a a sua. - A noite foi linda e eu adorei o presente. Foi o melhor que você poderia ter me dado – falou enquanto começavam a caminhar.

- Que bom que gostou – soltou as mãos e passou o braço por cima dos ombros dela – Amanhã me lembrarei de agradecer ao seu pai – comentou.

- Ah, então foi ele quem te ajudou com isso? – Ela sorriu surpresa – Vou lembrar-me de agradecê-lo também – passou a mão pela cintura dele e os dois seguiram caminhando abraçados pela areia.

* * *

**NA:** Primeiramente gostaria de pedir um milhão de desculpas pela demora na atualização! A faculdade está cada dia exigindo mais do meu tempo depois que começaram os estágios. Tentarei atualizar o próximo cap ainda esse mês ok?

Quero agradecer todos os reviwes que recebi e por me incentivarem a continuar.

Um agradecimento super especial a do 6v que betou esse cap para mim para que eu não demorasse mais uma eternidade para publicá-lo.


End file.
